


Say It Again

by Phineasflynns



Series: Reddie Drabbles [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Richie’s entire mood in this is gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Richie thinks he might’ve died and gone to heaven. There’s no fucking way within the realm of any kind of reality that Eddie Kaspbrak is willingly cuddling with him. Richie Tozier. Trashmouth of all people.And yet here they are, legs tangled together and Eddie’s face nestled into the crook of Richie’s neck.





	Say It Again

Richie thinks he might’ve died and gone to heaven. There’s no fucking way within the realm of any kind of reality that Eddie Kaspbrak is willingly cuddling with him. Richie Tozier. Trashmouth of all people. 

And yet here they are, legs tangled together and Eddie’s face nestled into the crook of Richie’s neck. 

Eddie must be able to feel the way his pulse is pounding, the weight of his crush pinning him to the couch sending his heart into marathon mode. 

“I love you.” Richie says suddenly, and he feels Eddie’s smile against his skin. 

Eddie lazily shifts so he can trail soft, butterfly kisses across Richie’s neck. 

“I know.” He whispers, and Richie swallows thickly as Eddie nestles closer. 

“Okay.” He says lamely, and Eddie giggles. 

“Wanna know a secret?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you too.” 

Richie’s brain short-circuits, and he turns so he can hide his smile in Eddie’s hair. Eddie giggles again, and Richie kisses the top of his head. 

“Say it again?” He breathes. 

“I love you, Richie.” Eddie murmurs, and Richie’s heart pounds. 


End file.
